fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fretka Flynn
Fretka Gertruda Flynn to piętnastoletnia siostra ("Kometa") Fineasza i Ferba. Jest najstarsza z całego rodzeństwa. Zazwyczaj rozmawia przez telefon ze Stefą. Próbuje przyłapać swoich braci na konstruowaniu czegoś, jednak nim mama przyjedzie, wszystko znika. Udaje jej się to tylko trzy razy, w odcinku pt. "Fineasz i Ferb nakryci", przez co lądują w zakładzie poprawczym,"Wywiad z dziobakiem" gdy mama uważa maszynę za zabawkę i "Kwantowa opowieść " którym Fretka przyłapała ich 20 lat w przyszłości. Jest zakochana w Jeremiaszu Johsonie. Mieszka w Danville. Galeria Fretka po podzieleniu przez "rozdzielacz molekularny" thumb|left 'Przyłapująca Fretka' jest jedną z dwóch Fretek powstałych po trafieniu przez "rozdzielacz molekularny" Fineasza i Ferba. Ma obsesję na punkcie przyłapywania braci. Nic innego ją nie obchodzi. Jej wzrok jest bardzo podejrzliwy. Często rozpiera ją wściekłość i nie wstydzi się unosić i krzyczeć na bliskie jej osoby takie jak mama czy Jeremiasz. 'Romantyczna Fretka' Jest słodką i miłą nastolatką. W jej oczach widać wrażliwość i miłość. Ma obsesję na punkcie Jeremiasza. Nie wstydzi się tego i chętnie to pokazuje. Nie obchodzi ją, żePrzyłapująca Fretka stara się pokazać ją i siebie jednocześnie, aby przyłapać braci. Nie stara się nawet jej w tym pomóc. Ma wpięty biały kwiat we włosy. Przyszłość 'Osobowość' thumb|left|117px Dorosła Fretka, pozorami spokojna nadal marzy aby przyłapać braci. Wychowuje trójkę dzieci Amandę, Xaviera i Freda. Nadal przyjaźni się ze Stefą. 'Wygląd' Fretka będąc dorosła jest podobna jest podobna do Matki. Ma taki sam układ twarzy, oczy i nos. Nadal nosi czerwoną bluzkę jednak z krótkim rękawem (nie na ramiączka), i białe spodnie. Nosi brązowe pantofle i nie ma skarpet. 'Rodzina' Fretka ma trójkę dzieci Amandę, Freda i Xaviera. Jej mężem jest prawdopodobnie Jeremiasz Johnson, gdyż to z nim Fretka planuje mieć dzieci, a poza tym Xavier (dokładnie jego blond włosy i niebieskie oczy) jest podobny do Jeremiasza. Relacje Fineasz Flynn thumb Relacje między Fretką a Fineaszem wahają się praktycznie w każdym odcinku. Większość czasu spędza na próbach nakrycia swoich braci podczas gdy ci tworzą swoje wynalazki. Wielokrotnie sam Fineasz pragnie pomóc Fretce w nakryciu ich - uważając, że to co robi jest niewinne i nikomu w niczym nie szkodzi. Zdarza się również, że Fretka bierze udział thumb|left|192pxwiadomie - lub też nieświadomie) w przedsięwzięciach zorganizowanych przez Fineasza, czasem nawet im za to dziękuje. Fineasz kocha Fretkę jak siostrę, a ona jego. Najlepszym przykładem jest sytuacja, kiedy Fretka zdecydowała, że ważniejsze jest ratowanie brata, niż płyty DVD, która pozwoliłaby jej go przyłapać. ("Przygoda z uliczną kamerą") Podczas swoich urodzin Fineasz nazywa Fretkę "najlepszą siostrą na świecie" ("Retrospekcja"). Ferb Fletcher thumb|leftFretka mimo to, że nie jest prawdziwą siostrą Ferba bardzo go kocha. Dziewczyna była przerażona kiedy myślała, że jej bracia zginęli ("Oszukać system"). Kiedy jest wściekła na braci, zwykle krzyczy na Fineasza, a nie Ferba (nie wiadomo dlaczego, lecz prawdopodobnie dlatego że, nie jest jego prawdziwą siostrą). Zwykle nie prowadzi z nim rozmowy. Ferb czasami żartuje sobie z Fretki ("Wybieg na wybiegu"), jednak przeraził się kiedy mogła stracić życie i uratował ją ("To nie dla dzieci"). Linda Flynn-Fletcher Fretka bardzo chce udowodnić matce że jej bracia coś budują. Widać przy tym, że Linda martwi się czasem zachowaniem córki ("Kolejka", "Kolejka: Musical") mówiąc "martwię się trochę o Ciebie Fretko". Przeważnie jednak Linda jest po prostu poirytowana zachowaniem córki. Fretka bardzo kocha matkę. Kiedy chciała zaciągnąć ją do wynalazku Fineasza i Ferba, Linda mówi: "No dobrze skoro to dla Ciebie takie ważne". Wtedy Fretka jej odpowiada "Serio? Czy już Ci mówiłam jak Cię nieziemsko kocham?". thumb|Fretka na spacerze z Jeremiaszem Jeremiasz Johnson Główny artykuł: Fretka i Jeremiasz - relacje Fretka bardzo kocha Jeremiasza i zrobiła by dla niego wszystko. Marzy o tym aby w przyszłości być żoną Jeremiasza i mieć z nim dzieci. Dogaduje się z Jeremiaszem . Jest szczęśliwa gdy jest przy niej . Dopiero w odcinku, "Lato to wrażeń moc" staje się jego dziewczyną tak oficjalnie. Dla niej życie bez Jeremiasza nie ma sensu. Dowiadujemy się o tym jak Jeremiasz wyjeżdża do Francji ("Lato to wrażeń moc"). Stefa Hirano thumb|left Stefa jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Fretki co widać w każdej sytuacji. Bardzo zależy jej na tej przyjaźni co jest pokazane np. w odcinku "Lemoniada" gdzie wybiera przyjaźń zamiast przyłapania braci. Stefa jest wyrozumiała dla Fretki, jednak często denerwuje ją jej obsesja na punkcie braci i ciągłe rozmowy o Jeremiaszu ("Fretkemiasz"), mimo to Stefa jest bardzo zżyta z przyjaciółką i jest dla niej oparciem w trudnych chwilach nawet dotyczących Jeremiasza ("Lato to wrażeń moc") lub braci ("Przestań grać w tego golfa"), ("Przyłapiaczki"). Izabela Garcia-Shapiro thumbIzabela i Fretka są dobrymi znajomymi. Mieszkają naprzeciwko siebie i czasami udzielają sobie porad ("Wystarczy jeden porządny strach", "Przyłapiaczki"). Będąc w Paryżu, Izabela poczuła się zazdrosna o związek Fretki z Jeremiaszem ("Lato to wrażeń moc"). Kiedy Izabela dowiaduje się, że w przyszłości córka Fretki nazywa ją "ciocia Izabela ", co oznacza, że wyszła za mąż za Fineasza, Fretka przypomina jej, że mogła wyjść również za Ferba ("Kwantowa opowieść"). Fretka współpracuje z Izabelą, aby pokonać Buforda i Baljeeta ("Uczciwa gra"). Izabela razem z Fineaszem i Ferbem pomogla Fretce zdobyć bilety na koncert ("Jak zostać Ognikiem"). W jednym odcinku, Izabela była wściekła na Fretkę, gdy Melisa była bardziej zainteresowana osiągnięciami Fretki ("Labirynt"). Ciekawe, że kiedy Fretka zamiast przyłapywać braci, stara się przyłapać Baljeeta, Irwina i Buforda, a jednak nie dzwoni do mamy Izabeli. Mimo wszystko Fretka często nazywa Izabelę "Wielkooka" ("Czarnoksiężnik") lub "karaluchem" ( "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). Lawrence Fletcher thumbLawrence jest ojczymem Fretki. Czasem gdy nie ma w pobliżu Lindy, Fretka dzwoni po niego. Lawrence jest dla Fretki jak ojciec. Podczas zawodów ojców i córek, gdy bohaterowie wygrali Lawrence mówi do Fretki: "Wiesz co Fretka? Nie bardzo pamiętam co się dziś wydarzyło ale ten moment na pewno zapamiętam" przytulając pasierbicę. Pepe Pan Dziobak thumb|leftFretka bardzo lubi Pepe jako domowego zwierzaka, jednak nie cierpi kiedy wchodzi do jej pokoju. Pewnego razu wraz z nim wpadła do teleportu chłopców, co spowodowało zamianę ciał. Musiała spędzić cały dzień jako dziobak, między innymi pocąc się mlekiem. Po tych wydarzeniach stwierdziła, że nie chce tego nigdy więcej doświadczyć ("Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia?"). Innym razem wracając nocą z kuchni ze szklanką wody potknęła się o Pepe wymykającego się na akcję. Wyrzuciła go na dwór, a Dziobak tego samego dnia został przeniesiony przez agencję do innej rodziny. Splot wydarzeń spowodował, że Fretka czuła się winna zniknięcia Pepe i szukała go cały dzień ("O, tu jesteś, Pepe"). Widziała go także raz jako agenta ("Ballada o Złobrodym") jednak wydawało jej się, że to tylko halucynacje, a także w snach ("Fineasz i Ferb nakryci", "Czarnoksiężnik") Buford Van-Stomm Fretka nie przepada za Bufordem tak jak i on za nią. Kiedy znalazła jego numer w telefonie, natychmiast go skasowała. Buford nie przepada za Fretką i nie zależy mu na niej. Kiedy dziewczyna w odcinku "Grecki jak błyskawica", wpada przypadkowo do jego rydwanu, mocno ją z tamtąd zrzuca, zaś kiedy w odcinku "Kodeks Łobuza" ratuje jej życie, jest wściekły, że Fretka nie chce mu służyć. W przypadku odpowiednika Buforda z innego wymiaru, jest on zakochany w odpowiedniku Fretki. Baljeet Rai Fretka często odnosi się lekceważąco do Baljeeta, nazywając go ”karaluchem” w odcinku „Czarnoksiężnik” zabraniała mu śpiewać i iść za blisko niej. Fretka prawdopodobnie wstydzi się Baljeeta przed swoimi znajomymi, z tego powodu trzyma go na dystans od siebie. Ogniki Fretka nie miała styczności z Ognikami mimo, że do nich należy. Jednak harcerki z zastępu Iskierek (młodsza wersja Ogników), Melisy jest wzorem co sobie ceni. Mimo wszystko w odcinku "Jak zostać Ognikiem" dziewczynki odnosiłu się do niej serdecznie. Heinz Dundersztyc thumb|leftFretka po raz pierwszy spotykając się z Dundersztycem, uznała go za aptekarza, a on ją za wiedźmę ("Ballada o Złobrodym"). Drugi raz dostarczyła mu babeczki, a on zapytał ją czy nie jest za stara na zastęp ogników na co otrzymał twierdzącą odpowiedź ("Jak zostać Ognikiem"). Trzeci raz Fretka współpracowała z Fineaszem, Ferbem, Pepe i Dundersztycem, aby przeżyć starcie z Goozimem. Kiedy złapała kluczyki Dundersztyc poprosił ją, aby go uwolniła, jednak dziewczyna odmawia, przypominając, że wiszą tuż nad lawą ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). Vanessa Duntersztyc thumb Fretka jest dobrą znajomą Vanessy. Może się jej zwierzyć, jak bardzo chce przyłapać braci, a ona zwierza się jej jak ociec robi jej wstyd przed przyjaciółmi. Pokłóciły się tylko raz jak sprzeczały się o lalkę Mary, która pierwszy raz należała do Fretki, ale później została kupiona przez jej ojca i trafiła do Vanessy, ale ona również ją zgubiła. Mają wiele wspólnych cech. Dziewczyny są prawie rówieśniczkami ( Fretka ma 15, a Vanessa 16 lat) i obie są piękne. Mają jeden cel przyłapać bliskich na oczach matki, jednak ci im nie wierzą. Fretka (drugi wymiar) thumb|left|268pxFretka i druga ona nie rozmawiały ze sobą dość często. Fretka była zdziwiona punktem widzenia na świat, umiejętnościami i dorosłością drugiej siebie. Fretka (pierwszy wymiar) podpowiedziała Fretce (drugi wymiar), aby rozpoczęła związek z Jeremiaszem. Fretka (druga) uratowała życie pierwszej sobie. Na koniec obie postanowiły że dadzą sobie więcej czasu by być dziećmi ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). Inne informacje * Ma uczulenie na nabiał, pasternak i pory ("Fretka traci głowę", "Cyrk z alergią", "Zagrajmy w Quiz") * Jej drugie imię to Gertruda. ("Jak zostać Ognikiem", "Parada") * Urodziła się 11 lipca. ("Fretka traci głowę") * Fretka potrafi grać na wielu instrumentach. ("Urodziny mamy") * Po montażu filmu Fineasza i Ferba, głosem Fretki przemawia Ashley Tisdale, będąca jej dublerką. ("Światła, Fretka, akcja") * Fretka ma uczulenie na produkty mleczne, a mimo to jada kanapki z serem, lub płatki z mlekiem. ("Podróż do wnętrza Fretki", "O, tu jesteś, Pepe") Możliwe jest jednak, że Flynn-Fletcherowie używają substytutu mleka. * Fretka ma lęk wysokości ("Kręgielnia", Dundowa strona księżyca", La-Zima"). * Z odcinka "Rozpacz parkuje" wynika, że Fretka stara się o prawo jazdy, jednak w Ameryce takie o takie prawo można zacząć starać się dopiero od 16. roku życia, natomiast Fretka ma dopiero 15 lat. ("Kometa") * Fretka bardzo lubi śpiewać, co wynika z wielu odcinków, jednak jeśli już uda jej się wystąpić, często się gubi, lub po prostu wymyśla wręcz dziwaczne rymy, jak np. w odcinku "O, tu jesteś Pepe!", gdy Fineasz i Ferb śpiewają z dachu dużego budynku, lub np. w odcinkach takich jak "Jednostrzałowiec", czy też "AGLET". Fretka również próbowała zaistnieć w telewizji, jednak niestety, bez powodzenia. ("Zagrajmy w Quiz") * Posiada różowy telefon z klapką, który zazwyczaj ma przy sobie. * Jej ulubiony dramat to "Młodej księżniczki rozterki". ("Światła, Fretka, Akcja") * Ma strój rodzinnego zwierzaka Pepe. ("Kolejka: Musical" piosenka "Wierz mi!", "Pepe znosi jajko" ) * W oryginalnej wersji nazywa się Candance Gertrude Flynn. * W Chińskiej wersji ma na imię Melise. en:Candace Flynn de:Candace Flynn es:Candace Flynn nl:Candace Flynn pt-br:Candace Flynn vi:Candace Flynn Kategoria:Nastolatki i Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Dziewczyny